Omega
by Alphaomega8936
Summary: When you are lost and cannot be found... Even by people you meet... Do you even care to help another? What if your friends are the most evil ones? Then you... Fight.
1. Chapter 1: How It all Began

**OMEGA**

_By: Alphaomega8936_

_**Chapter: 1**_

_**How it all began...**_

April 17, 2125

Fort Salas, Louisiana

The Bio-chemical Engineering plant outside of Baton Rouge, Louisiana has initiated the creation of x-k7; a human-ability enhancing enzyme composed of newly synthesized element x-7. The testing for this new solution was discontinued by the human rights association at April 25,1:37 pm for its painful and mutative side-affects. From then it was secretly being tested in a medical lab station, named Voles-7, orbiting Venus in the "doldrums", or uninhabited zone of our solar system.

February 9, 2127

Voles-7 medical base

x-k7 tests have acquired a positive response within all sets of test subjects. After the incubation period for the side affects passed, and no mutation or pain was recorded, Voles-7 sent a report to the the government military board and a large sample of the solution to Washington D.C. A military base was then founded on June 2, 2325 to test how the solution affected the abilities of 500 soldiers. No mutation was recorded and ability increase peaked at 250% of normal. As seeing how the solution gave the U.S. military advantage, the U.S. declared war on every country, one at a time until the globe was, then, The United Nations of America (UNA). This happened by the time of 2338.

September 27, 2340

Earth

All military subjects that attended in the UNA War, and were outfitted with the x-k7 solution are either in a coma, mentally insane, or dead. It seems that x-7 tends to bind with the genetic structure of it's host and breakdown the nucleic acids or swap them out with junk DNA after a period of time that destroys the body. Mutations after death and within the other patients were recorded, but at a very slow rate.

July 3, 2343

Earth

All of the soldiers outfitted with the x-k7 solution have died and then re-animated, all at once, into mutated creatures that have homicidal instincts and a carnivorous diet. Subjects were at first docile then they targeted humans as a food source. A Resistance was formed on August 2, 2352 that consisted of civilians and other non-military personnel to keep the creatures from destroying human kind. It was named "Cell Purity" by a popular vote...

December 8, 2350

Earth

In a last attempt to save man kind, scientists constructed a super-structure underground to seal man kind inside and preserve for years to come. After 3 years, scientists created a mechanical bio-suit that allowed people to install their memories into and live forever in. This allowed them to exit the super-structure and create colonies to take back some land on the surface, without contracting the x-k7 solution in its vapor form. Only 7 humans (not robotic) were left, the scientists that started it all; the solution and the super-structure; sealed within cryogenic stasis chambers deep within the compound.

March 12, 2359

Salem, Oregon

The Bionics (Humans in bio-suits) attempted to reclaim Salem medical bunker from the Infection (The people mutated by x-k7) and failed in their endeavors. They lost 137 people at that moment. Though it was really 136. See, there was a very special bionic in that battle that they thought was offline. But no, he wasn't offline, actually he was far from it. And this is where our story begins – in a janitors closet, within Salem medical bunker, with the one person who is about to change humanity forever as he slowly reboots...

**This was just a prologue to the story so you understand what's going on, the actual story is up next...**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Beginning

Chapter 2:

In the beginning...

After the function point was met, our hero awoke and started to survey his surroundings. He did a mandatory diagnostic of his systems, and concluded his diagnostic scanner was short circuiting, for it said he was nonexistent along with some gaps in his memories, probably because the "manual" force quit corrupted his C-drive.

The next thing he did was exit the closet to find a small infected drone gnashing it's teeth on a small mouse. A female voice then comes into clarity from static and told him, "You must terminate the specimen, for it is your purpose..."

He ignores the voice and lets it go, since it isn't hurting anyone. It scampers away and is lost in the darkness.

Then after wandering the corridors for some answers, our bionic discovers a small pistol within a rusty locker, most likely used for emergency defense. He sees _his_ situation as an emergency that could possibly contain danger, so he collects the weapon. After traveling further into the medical base, he hears a sound and collapses to a crouch immediately. He peeks around the corner and sees a mound of drones feeding on a small deer.

He shutters and continues on not expecting any violence from them due to his "first" encounter, but was surprised by them growling and screaming at him, then leaping at him. He turned and jolted away as fast as possible, though they still kept up. He found a small crevice in the wall and shoved himself in, screeching the metal covering on his shoulder blade. He remained quiet until the sounds of growls and pounding footsteps left his range of detection... He emerges from the wall, and freezes instantly when he sees a straggler left behind staring back at him. Instantly he lunges towards it and holds it down, smothering it slowly. After the drone had died he stands above it, thinking and pondering about it when the same voice as before comes into clarity again, "Very good. You still understand what must be done... (static-clarity) I shall guide you out. Continue down the corridor on your left..."

He oddly trusts the voice and follows its orders. Stepping quietly, he ascends the stairs and comes along a small room with trinkets, odds and ends, and small children's toys. He sees a storage container. He collects it and turns left. He pushes, and tackles large, rusty door open. Finally it swings open with a mighty force and slams the outside wall. The light from outside pulsates upon him. UV rays are detected, all wavelengths of light, and choppy signals come over the HAM radio.

He sits next to the door and rests, contemplating on what he should do. He decides it would be best for him to look for civilization.

As he stands up he undergoes a power surge and flashes into a memory . He is standing in a laboratory, writing a paper about fatality rates. He's looks around and sees a human. Not a bionic like himself, an actual human. The man asks him to finish the report as quickly as possible, and he does so. The man had a grayish-brown beard, short hair, and a pair of glasses on along with a gray lab coat...

He slowly returns to conscience, on the ground near the rusty door. He wonders what just happened. The voice comes back, "Listen to me, you need to head west and find the large radio tower "Theta - 8". There I can meet you in person to talk about your... Future..."

Shaken he yells, "Who are you! Tell me what's going on or I WILL NOT do what you say!"

She states, "I will answer all of your questions when you arrive at the radio tower, besides, if you don't do what I say, you will surelydie."

He believes her but doesn't know why. He feels that she is playing mind games or using subliminal messages to make him cooperate. He plans to record her voice next time she speaks to him.

He looks to the distance on the west, and on the hillside he locates a small radio tower, partially damaged, but mostly intact. He picks up his gun from the dirt and continues down the road, dusting off the handle. He stops at a small community park and finds a sun-dial used for ornamental purposes. He scans it and estimates the time, 3:27:19 p.m. He then walks down the mid-city interstate. Drawing closer to the hills, night starts to envelope itself over the city such as a thin silk blanket. As it does so, thermal activity oddly increases within the buildings. When he barely leaves the city's out skirts he is alerted by the similar sounds of gnashing teeth and pounding feet increasing behind him. He turns to see a horde of drones advancing. He pauses in fear. The voice shrieks over, "What the hell are you doing? (he starts recording) Run! I need you not to die right now!"

He pulls out his pistol and fires behind him as he runs to the radio tower. The road seems endless, the drones seem to multiply, and the air grows thicker... He has fear, excitement, and relief all at once as he jumps and flips over the radio towers gates. Still shooting at the climbing drones he descends down a grate into the radio hub.

He jumps off of the ladder and falls on the ground. He stumbles to his feet and a large metal door opens in front of him. The same voice says, "I'm glad you could make it without being _completely_ destroyed. Step closer while I materialize." A buzz of light flickers on top of a metal plate until a feminine figure is formed. It steps off and waltzes towards him. She caresses his chin in a seductive manner and says, "There is ammunition and a rifle to your left in the trunk. Then step in the pod to the right and I will repair you."

He remarks, "Why should _I _trust _you_? Who are you first of all, and whats going on with the little zombie things trying to kill me?"

She replies while stepping towards the pod, "My name is Protocol Alpha, but you can call me Samara for short. Further more you should trust me because without me you probably would have died back in the city." She steps closer to him and looks into his visor with a concerned face. She whispers, "You really don't remember anything do you?"

He answers, "No, should I know you?"

She corrects him, "_"Do I know you?"_ is the question. It seems that most of your memory was corrupted from the emergency shutdown. Your internal diagnostic scanner, c-drive, some locomotive parts, and energy supply system has been damaged. You won't last long without being repaired and a few internal upgrades... Adding to that I feel that it is important for you to know your name. Your name is Uilleam. (WIL-em)"

Uilleam ask,: "Also, what are those things trying to attack me?"

She answers, "They are The Infection. Humans mutated by a horrible mistake they made about 34 years ago. They know nothing but violence and must be destroyed. That's where you come in."

"What do I need to do?"

"There is a Super-Structure North of here, in the outskirts of Seattle, Washington. I need you to go there and find support for our cause. I used to have an alliance with them, then they broke their ties with me after they lost the battle with the infection at the medical base you woke up at, just to lash out with frustration. If they don't reunite with me and my cause soon they might be destroyed, along with the hope of humanity."

He asks, "Are they people like me?"

"Yes, but they have grown stubborn from past experiences and failures, which were mostly their fault." She looks to the left, smiles and chuckles, "You don't have any of those memories, so I can manipulate you..." He catches on to her sarcasm and laughs along.

She waves an open palm to the pod across the room and holds his hand as they walk over. She informs, "Step in the pod and the door will automatically close. Then enter your proxy code, located on your left arm, into the bar on the screen. Scanning will then commence followed by being reparation."

He is hesitant to walk inside. She whispers, "It doesn't bite, I promise." They both smile and he is comforted by her words. He steps in and the door closes with a short hiss. A large bar and a keyboard hologram appears on the glass. He turns his left arm over trying to see his proxy code. He reads: Proxy NO. B97-WaH_9047-Uilleam001. He enters it into the bar and presses enter. It shows a spinning picture of himself. From the sides of him come two elongated, green pigmented bars. A vivid teal grid works it way from his head to feet. Then another pair of bars, this time a burnt orange, come and do the same. A short buzz turns his head to the screen, where another image appears to the left of the original. They both become scanned on the screen, taking but mere seconds to reach 100%. The results came onto the screen. Samara reads them carefully and corrects a few characters. She then presses a button and says, "Now, you will be turned offline while I repair you, unless you would like to feel immense pain?" She laughs and once again informs, "I'm going to repair some wiring, replace a few internal machines, and recharge you. I will wake you in approximately 5 hours and 37 minutes. Ok?"

He nods his head and closes his visor. She announces, "Here we go Hun!"

He hears a few mechanical noises and immediately blacks out...


	3. Chapter 3: Morning, Sleepy Head

Chapter 3:

Morning Sleepy Head...

The sounds of dripping water and sparking wires wake him. He sits up and doesn't know where he is. He looks around and can barely see a thing in the darkness. He tries to move but can't, he moves by himself. He then knows he is in another corrupted memory file. He just watches what happens carefully.

He gets out of bed and walks down the slender room to another Bionic that is asleep. He just stares at her for a while. Then suddenly he takes out a piece of paper and a pen and writes on it: "I'm sorry I have to leave, but Samara said she needs me to save you and the rest of us. So after I leave for the mission in Salem, I might not be coming back. I love you, that's why I'm doing this. I'm sorry, but I just can't stand by and let more people die. Goodbye... For now at least..."

He walks out of the room through the heavy metal doorway and looks left and right. He proceeds through the corridors of a seemingly endless building, and climbs numerous flights of stairs. Finally he gets to an enormous chamber with a few people by a computer. He waves his hand at them and they open the doors remotely. He steps out into the cold night. He then stares out at the sky and the rising sun. He hears from behind, "Uilleam! Uilleam! I have something for you, Uilleam! (Fading into Samara's voice) Uilleam! Uilleam!"

He opens his visor and looks to his left. Samara is standing over him. She says, "Finally, I thought you were permanently offline..." she sighs with relief and continues with a smile, "Well good morning sleepy head. You were 3 minutes past your wake up cycle so I was worried. I then commenced to yell at you until you woke up. It worked apparently."

They both chuckle and he sits up. He feels a bit heavier than before. No wonder, he actually had some new internal equipment. Samara looks behind her at the screen and looks back.

"I need for you to do a diagnostic scan and see if everything is at 100% compatibility."

He does so and finds that all but one device is at 100% compatibility. This device he did not have before. He asks, "I have noticed a new device only at 97% compatibility. What is it?" She answers hastily, "Well then, you are more compatible than I estimated, I'll continue to work out why..." He repeats the question, "Yes, but _what is that thing?"_

She looks at him for a second and walks over. She once again seductively caresses his chin and says, "Please don't be mad..."

"I won't, now what is it?" pushing her hand away.

"Well... It's some experimental technology made by a different type of bionic from yourself... It's from a Legionnaire. The legion is my army that I used to control. The only trouble is that now they don't even listen to me... That's why I need you to find help."

"Why did they stop obeying you?" he asks with an odd face.

"They did everything I said before, then one day I told them to move in on Arizona. There was a military base there that had crucial information on how to breakdown x-k7, the mutative enzyme in the infection. I set up a data pool for all there information to be stored. Apparently one of them downloaded a file with a worm or polymorphic virus attached. It was very different from their software. It dated back to the 21st century. They couldn't read it, and and decided it wasn't anything to report. They sent it to the data pool, not knowing it would start to multiply within the memory and turn it into junk information. When they returned to the data pool, they tried to decipher it and in the process triggering the worm or virus to become active, corrupting the entire squad. They returned back to headquarters, where I am now. I managed to seal off my wing after they corrupted the rest of the legion, but they have encrypted every security measure so I can't get rid of them. And they have a goal other than being defiant. The master order I gave them was to "Create a new beginning". So they still are doing that... Except they are building a huge particle accelerator, that they are planning to fire through they core of the earth... Destroying it. That is their new beginning."

He stares at her with amazement. After about five seconds Samara walks back to the screen and brings up a map of the entire west coast, including Arizona.

"This will be your route to the Super-Structure." And a dotted line appears on the screen from their current location to the end point. She continues, "I realize that it would take more time than we have to _walk_ there, so I have means of transportation ready for you in the garage attached to this building. Now please take this chip and insert it into one of your Multi-Purpose drives. This will allow me to have direct contact with, you even in low frequency environments."


End file.
